


Rabbit Heart

by Bremmatron33



Series: Good Old Boys [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, robot gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: After taking a serious injury for his new team Breakdown is sulking a bit, Bulkhead's there to cheer him up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charliedzilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliedzilla/gifts).



> Ayy this one is shorter but I'll probably have a follow up with the good stuff when my brains not so scattered. Either way I hope you like it charlie! Happy belated birthday!

Breakdown was sulking. Bulkhead wasn’t surprised but it still drove him nuts, probably because it was so hard for him to get his partner out of a funk but if even Dreadwing sent him a message he’d be smiling in seconds. It made Bulkhead jealous like nobody’s business but he just had to accept that the two runaway Cons were Breakdown’s friends and Primus knew if Kup or even hell Perceptor suddenly gave him a call it’d put a smile on his face all day no matter how sour a mood. He also had to just accept that he really didn’t know Breakdown anymore when it came to that sort of thing. Trust issues still very obvious. Being injured didn’t help either.

The carnage had been brutal, a sight that nearly snuffed Bulkhead’s spark. Stupid idiot thinking it was smarter to be a living shield against three of Starscream’s missiles than let Bee and Arcee do what they do best and likely suffer some melted tires and shrapnel. Maybe. It really had been close. Soundwave being on the field more put a kink in a lot of battle plans. Arcee definitely would have gotten out alive...but Bee….. It didn’t matter Breakdown didn’t need to go around thinking he still needed to be a wall for every bot that he couldn’t see over his chest. It just wasn’t smart. If he hadn’t been sporting Decepticon level armor he would have been stuck on Ratchets table a lot longer that just the few hours! Might have even been in a hole next to Cliffjumper.

They…..they maybe really needed to get Knock Out on board. At least get a few formulas out of him or something because…...Bulkhead didn’t know if his spark could take another sight like that and the Con’s had obviously raided what was left of the Doc’s weapon cache. Breakdown hadn’t been kidding about what he could make when he had the thought and idle servos.

He didn’t have time to think about that though that was Optimus’ and Jackie’s’ problem. Breakdown was his problem, cheering him up, getting him out of his funk, making things better!

Heading back to his quarters, two warm cubes of fuel in servo, Bulkhead found Breakdown right where he had left him, lying on his side on the small cushion mound Ratchet and June had set up for him after the surgery, staring at his communicator. To be fair he was just staring off into space but Bulkhead just knew. He’d been desperate to contact the two runaways since before surgery. As his first time not under Knock Out’s servo’s it was understandable but the panic attack really was unwarranted. Ratchet pretended not to be offended only thanks to knowing Optimus once had pulled something similar out on the field. Trust issues and all that. Still Ratchet had done a fine job! He didn’t need to be glued to that thing!

Taking a seat on the edge of the pile Bulkhead handed the other mech the fuel and waited for Breakdown to come out of his systems. “No answer from the terrible two?” Turning over with a pained grunt Breakdown set his drink someplace behind him and rested his head on Bulkhead’s chest, nesteling the rest of his frame wherever it could fit as close to Bulkheads it could get.

Primus if Breakdown was passing up fuel he really was in a funk. Bulkhead tried not to seem so surprised as he curled his free arm around Breakdown’s middle to keep him close. “You alright?”

“I know you’re gettin’ annoyed with me when you actually pretend to care about them.” Bulkhead took a long sip of his energon and found a nasty weld seam on Breakdown’s back to massage. Breakdown responded with a small appreciative whine.

“I kinda care about Dreadwing.”

Breakdown huffed a laugh “Yeah I can imagine you might.”

“It’s just-” Bulkhead struggled to find the words he wanted. “Listen, I know we got a long way to go but even if we can’t- You’re part of our team now. It might be better if you at least tried to trust one of us-”

“I trust Ratchet-” Primus he didn’t need to sound so smug about the fact.

“Trust me. You can talk to me Breaky…..I’m not the mech I was back then either. You gotta be tired of waitin’, it’ll only drive you mad. And even if you don’t want to yet Arcee and Bee are real grateful for the save. Bee especially. They’re really starting to feel like you want to be here. It’s been a while since they met a Con like you.”

“An idiot traitor with attachment issues?”

“Just a mech with too little morals but too much spark. A normal mech who just ended up on the other side for one reason for another.”

“What you didn’t tell them my sob story of how I ended up as part of a Con war machine?”

“Would be harder to shoot ya if I did that? I just want you to know we might all seem a bit stiff but you can talk about your problems and feelings.”

Breakdown had found a line of Bulkhead's plating to follow, over and over again to keep his attention, it was calming. “It’s not really about that Bulk, I just….”Breakdown's voice strained as he let out an almost guilty whine. “I don’t want to insult Ratchet but you really don’t have much and he hasn’t exactly mastered working with nothing like the Con Docs had. I don’t want to be ungrateful but-”

“Are you not feelin okay? You took a nasty blow so I’m not expecting ya to be back to your usual reckless self just yet but if you think you need another look or...just something to help ya you should ask. We got enough and just because we’re stubborn doesn’t mean you have to be. I know Ratchet gets ticked every time he see’s us limpin’ around. He’d be happy someone finally had some common sense.”

“Yeah except I don’t want what the Doc has...and I know he’d just be insulted if I asked him to fix the things that are bugging me. Ratchet’s a great doctor but _-heh-_ ” Bulkhead felt the slight tremble of his partner’s frame. “I’m used to being kept in mint condition. KO may act temperamental and irresponsible but he does a job hoping he doesn’t have to do it again anytime soon. Ratchet’s just…..if it wasn’t for fucking Soundwave this wouldn’t be such a hassle! I can’t access Knock Out’s medical formulas to find the pain reliever I wanna make since K.O. has to keep scramblin’ the computers and I don’t know where the ship is to get some from storage because he tracked the Doc to the old location and they had to move _-earha-_ I wish they would just give up! It wasn’t like more officers was helping them any and they’re all hard enough to fix themselves. The Doc left more than enough slag there for them.”

“Aww Breaky~” Bulkhead moved his caresses in a wider circle, grabbing for one of the mech's sore legs to rest on his hip so he could play with Breakdown’s stiff tires. Bulkhead sort of knew what Breakdown meant. Ratchet wasn’t as picky with details so even with the help of the replicator he sort of just went with the standards that he knew off servo. Sometimes that meant new bearings or plating that were a few nanometers to big or thick and while it eventually wore down with time it was just annoying. Add that on top of already being sore and mostly bedridden it just left a bot cranky.

“I really want an oil bath….or there was this one planet with these natural lava springs I miss that.”

“I’m sorry Breaky, I know its bare struts here with us.” Bulkhead kicked up his engine to a rumble, the least he could do for the other mech. Breakdown nestled his face deeper into one of Bulkhead’s cooling vents.

“It’s alright. The Con’s weren’t much better off. Like I said I’m just used to being kept in a better condition. So I’m not all different from back then. Still a whiner just less of a hypochondriac.”

“You’re not a whiner. You were scared and now you’re hurtin’” Bulkhead moved the mech so he could get at both his legs, making sure Breakdown’s worst wounds were on the cushions and not his metal. “You’re just hiding in here licken’ your wounds not bothering nobody. I always feel like Optimus is gonna call in some other heavy duty to take my place whenever I get bunked for more that a few cycles and I turn into a slagger.”

“Good to know.” Breakdown shivered as he felt Bulkhead’s warm field butt against his. It had been a long time since they had cuddled like this. It was nice. His frame still ached like the Pit but at least his spark had calmed down a bit. Pulled away from his frustrated thoughts and pain. “Now you don’t have to worry. We can trade off being the brutes.”

Bulkhead felt Breakdown’s field eagerly push back against his own, the two mingling together. “You feelin’ a little better? I know I can’t do much-”

“Taking my mind off things helps a lot Bulk, it really does.”Breakdown’s invent made his frame rattle, Bulkhead idly smoothed down some of the disturbed plates. “And I missed this.”

Bulkhead set his glass down pointedly,“Well if takin’ your mind off things helps I know what we can do~” Breakdown sighed in disbelief.

“Oh yeah, what’s your bright idea?”

“Well I ain’t no Doc but it might help take the strain off your back if you took a seat on my face.” Breakdown couldn’t help but laugh, the thought honestly tempting even if it certainly would not help his back any. He gave the other mech his best sad, pained, look.

“What about my legs?” Bulkhead smirked as he made to move Breakdown.

“Well if those hurt more then you could rest them on my shoulders, stretch out those new tight wires of yours.” Carefully changing their positions Bulkhead kneeled between Breakdown’s legs, servos already running up and down the length of the other mechs thighs.

“Now that sounds like it might be a nice idea-”

“Woah~! Am I _\- uhh-_ interrupting something boys?” Bulkhead turned to find Arcee standing in the doorway, a dangerous smirk on her face.

“Depends, what’s got you in here so early? I thought you were helping out Jack.”

“Oh I am but earlier Breakdown was complaining about getting into Knock Out’s computers. Raf just got here and I figured it might not hurt to ask him to give it a shot. He’s bested Soundwave’s stuff before.”

“I don’t think a kid can break through Knock Out’s firewalls. They’re…..weird.”

“Doesn’t hurt to try? I’m sure you’d appreciate Bulk's attention a lot more without your circuits pounding. Plus my leg’s still killing me too and I really want to know about this miracle wax you were going on about.”

“Arcee! He took three missiles for ya, you can’t wait till we’re done?” Breakdown only laughed, shoving Bulkhead aside lightly but at the same time using him as leverage to pull himself to his peds. He pet Bulkhead warmly on the chest.

“It’s alright Bulk, if we’re both hurtin’ I’m sure Bee is too. Blast got his right arm and shoulder pretty bad. But I’m telling ya though as soon as you see this nonsense you’ll understand.”

* * *

 

The small gang of Bots sat around Raf as Breakdown passed over the access files to get into Knock Out’s systems. Raf listened patiently as the bot warned him of what to expect. “Alright so there’s gonna be like this big grid and a bunch of symbols on it and you gotta hit all the symbols in the right order but they’re always moving and if you’re not fast enough the code resets and like...the more you screw up the…...well since it’s linked to me I get like electric shocks but it might screw up your computer so if you don’t want to risk it I don’t blame ya' kid.”

Raf’s fingers twitched lightly on his mouse. That sounded impossible. “Well….let’s just see.” Opening the file the massive grid Breakdown warned him about filled his screen. As it blinked to life more and more tiny squares started to show up and flash in an ever increasing pace. Breakdown wasn’t kidding this was impossible! Raf couldn’t even keep his eyes looking at the mess of colors and symbols, it made him sick. “Oh wow I think you’re right I-” All of a sudden the screen went still then faded to black. Raf’s video player suddenly popping on, a strange mech on the other side of the screen.”

“Primus how in the Pit does half of this slaggin’ sprew even work! It’s archaic!”

“Bitshift?! Bitshift is that you?!” Breakdown grabbed the computer as he screamed at it but the mech on the other line continued on without noticing.

“Breakdown stop he can’t hear you! He’s going through a video player he needs to go through the web cam!” Raf tried to jump for his laptop but Breakdown was a little too out of his reach.

“What in the Pit is that!?”

“Here give it back!” After working a little magic the strange mech on the video suddenly stopped and the player winked off. Breakdown let out a irritated growling huff but quickly calmed as Raf’s video chat alert started to ring. Raf accepted the call and Bitshift’s face returned in the small window.

“Hello? Hello? Child? Weird child? Did this work? All I got is a fuzzy file that looks like someone wiped their port with it.”

“Umm-” Raf tried not to laugh at the looks on the Bee’s, Bulk’s, and Arcee’s faces. Something told Raf this bot didn’t have the cleanest language. “Yeah sorry my webcam isn’t great. I’ve dropped this computer a few times.”

“What’s the excuse for sounding like you have a fat cord down your intake? Is everything on you busted?”

“Well…” Raf didn’t quite know what that meant but he had a guess. “I’m not a mech of any kind so this is just like a handheld also I’m twelve.”

“What is that supposed to mean and what do you mean you’re not a mech! How in the Pit did you convince Knock Out-”

“It means cut the salty language Bitshift!” Breakdown had taken the computer again, covering the tiny speakers with one of his massive servos so the sound didn’t travel too far.

“Breakdown? Where the seven worlds are you?” Bitshift looked stunned. Breakdown wasn't surprised he hadn't seen the mech since they crashed to earth almost two decades ago.

“Same place you are Bit, Earth. It’s been a while. Glad to see Knock Out’s got the ship working well enough to get you up and running. Do you remember the crash? It’s the last time we talked. How long have you been online?”

“Long enough to know you and Knock Out got yourselves into some molten slag.”

“Yeah~ c-can you put me through? I need something.” Bitshift grimaced.

“Don’t freak out.” That….didn’t sound good.

“About... what?” Bitshift let out a slow ex-vent.

“Alright let me say this is all his fault for not clueing me in as soon as I booted up.”

* * *

 

Breakdown was practically a zombie as soon as he handed the computer off back to Raf; silent,stiff and venting as if he was about to fall apart. Despite all their questions and how incessantly they prompted the bot Breakdown didn’t answer. So they left him to Bulkhead and took Raf’s computer to Ratchet to make some sense of the chemical formula they needed and about a billion other files from the Con’s systems.

Bulkhead could feel Breakdown’s frame trembling, his field closed off and thorny. He quickly pulled him back to their room, cupping the side of his face as soon as the doors were closed. In the privacy Breakdown’s tembling worsened, Bulkhead rested a heavy servo on the other mech's hip as he continued to caress Breakdown’s face. “Come on Breakdown don’t do this slag to me. Talk to me. What in the Pit did that strange mech tell ya’?” Breakdown’s lips moved soundlessly and his optics misted, small beads of coolant forming at the edges.

“I-I found out why they weren’t answerin’ me Bulk.”

Aw Pit. “What are you talking about Breaky, please talk to me.” Breakdown’s whole frame hitched and Bulkhead could feel his field flare for a moment. Suddenly Breakdown lurched forward, his arms wrapping around Bulkhead for stability as he buried his face in the crook of his neck. Bulkhead could feel warm tears dripping onto his metal.

“I don’t wanna talk Bulk! I just- I just-,” Breakdown pounded on Bulkhead’s back, his hurt and rage giving away all the story Bulkhead needed to know. “I wanna find those evil fraggers and tear ‘em apart!” Bulkhead pulled Breakdown tight against him despite the pain.

“Breaky you gotta tell me what happened, what can we do? We can help if you tell me what’s wrong.” Breakdown’s sobs worsened as his whole frame started to rattle, little sparks of charge going off in his field. His legs gave out and as he fell into a heap on the floor Bulkhead followed him. Bulkhead ignored the digits digging into the metal of his back as he massaged circles into Breakdown’s back, pressed his field against the others, encouraging to let him in, anything to calm and comfort his distraught partner. “Breakdown comeon! We can do something, no matter how bad it is if you just tell me!”

Breakdown shook his head violently, his fist already making a new dent in the floor, his clawing digits new furrows in Bulkhead’s shoulder.“ _N-n-n-o~_ Ya can’t, we can’t, I CAN’T!” Breakdown’s screams cracked his voice, filled with static and tears his words quickly turned to a jumbled mess. “You _-hgghh-_ ye-didn see it! You didn see! He _-hgghgmm-_ Primus! Primus he _-cghhgh-_ he’s not gonna make it. It’s- ‘s all my fault.”

Bulkhead’s spark stalled, he figured something had to be up but….nothing that bad. “R-ratchet can- LET’S JUST GO GET THEM! WHAT THE PIT WAS DREADWING DOIN?” Breakdown just continued to shake his head, falling deeper and deeper into grief and panic. All Bulkhead could do was hold the other mech, try to calm him, to keep him talking it through but Breakdown couldn’t, the mech shutting himself off more by the second.

“What am I gonna do? I g _-gghsh-_ ot nothin’ left! What am I-”

A thorny rage washed over Bulkhead as he grabbed at Breakdown’s face, pressing kisses possessively against the hot metal. He didn’t want to make this about him about them, he just wanted to get it though Breakdown’s thick slagging skull! “You got me Breaky! You got us! No matter what! You got me.”


	2. Drumming Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Love. Writing. Wheeljack! Hope you like this second chapter charlie!

A few cycles quickly passed, Breakdown’s grief piquing sometime between then and slowly leveling out. Sluggish and quiet but he’d at least started fueling up again and would respond to Bulkhead’s touch or questions.There wasn’t much else Bulkhead could really do to cheer Breakdown up, he’d gotten Raf to get ahold of Bitshift again, demanded to see the security tape the mech had shown to Breakdown but it…..certainly didn’t look good and if Ratchet’s slightly horrified face was anything to go by Breakdown certainly wasn’t over exaggerating the issue fearing the Doctor was quite the gonner. Especially considering Bitshift’s lack of location and the ship’s “unique” security systems meant no rescues but while most of Bulkhead’s time had been spent watching Breakdown he’d spared some time for the Con Doc and Bulkhead wanted to give the mech more credit...he wasn’t normal. Not like Optimus or Megs levels of lucky but ...Bulkhead couldn’t really explain it….the mechs stats just didn’t match and Bulkhead swore the vain aft reacted the same to a torn off limb or dented tank as he did to a scratch on his precious finish. Knock Out was sturdy. Plus Dreadwing was still well enough to protect the ship despite his own wounds. Thankfully he had just looked worse off than he was thanks to all the energon but had come back online after his auto repair did what it could. So if the Con’s did get close they would still have to deal with him. They weren’t going to get the chance if Bulkhead had anything to do with it though.

The two just hadn’t been expecting all three of the remaining Con officers on their tail. With dwindling numbers and a penchant for dissent Megatron had gone full throttle and had given all his officers full reign to do whatever they thought was best for the cause. Not a good plan and it certainly hadn’t been good for Knock Out with all three mechs having differing opinions on his fate.

Bulkhead almost felt bad for the mech, he’d only caught a few glimpses of the fight as it neared the outside of the ship but the poor speedster had nowhere to run except right into another enemy. But Bulkhead knew better now and the Con’s didn’t leave without a few blows themselves. Knock Out wasn’t the best shot, his optics and resolve not meant for it but he was fast and he could hit the broadside of a seeker and beat the energon out of a sneaky spider. Dreadwing putting a few solid holes in Soundwave. Not wounds that healed up on their own easy without a medic so they’d all certainly still be hurting and that meant they were easy targets.

Bulkhead hadn’t gone on any revenge missions in a long time but he was sure that was just what Breakdown needed. So he set up a plan. With a little help from Dreadwing, Jackie, and Raf he’d managed to set up the perfect ambush. Throwing Knock Out’s and Dreadwing’s signals at a well hidden mine deep in the forests he was sure to lure at least Soundwave or Airachnid out and if they wanted the Doc so bad, they’d have to risk it because Jackie had spent hours booby trapping the Pit out of the place . Now all he had to do was get Breakdown in the right mood.

Heading back to their room Bulkhead picked up the small tub of soothing wax Ratchet had finally perfected, half the tub was already gone, a testament to it’s effectiveness. Breakdown was nearly healed now and would be okay for a fight but still just as sore a little added protection wouldn’t hurt. So he sat by the edge of Breakdown’s cushion pile and laid on of the other mech’s legs over his. By the time Bulkhead had gotten the cap off and was dabbing spots of the salve onto metal Breakdown’s head had perked up, a pale blush on his face. “P-primus Bulk…..you don’t gotta keep doing this I swear I’m feeling better I just- I-one more day.”

Bulkhead continued massaging the wax in small circles despite Breakdown slumping back down in his depression nest. “No more one more days Breaky I need you. We’re running low on fuel again.”

Breakdown sat back up suddenly. “How? We emptied almost eight rooms on our last trip. I know you guys have been going a little hard but not that hard!”

“One of our storage units went bad. I don’t wanna blame the kids but…..Ratchet’s doing it enough for me already. We got it fixed and we didn’t lose everything but Optimus liked the security of having the supply so he asked me if I could get you to go with me. Ratchet’s already given you the all clear to transform so we’re going. That’s that, I need you.”

“Okay Bulk.” Shifting so he could get to his other leg Breakdown helped himself to some of the salve and started helping. Bulkhead was glad to see the other mech active again, nothing got Breakdown moving more like a sense of purpose. Digging back in the jar Bulkhead made sure to put a thick layer on Breakdown’s back, the last thing he wanted was the mech fighting his own aches and pains as well as the Cons. Breakdown leaned into Bulkhead’s firm touch his guilt and embarrassment not outweighing his appreciation. He groaned softly as Bulkhead got to still sore spot.

With his mind on the plan Bulkhead wasn’t that focused on his partner’s appreciative groans but even as he ran over the few scenarios Dreadwing and Wheeljack had set up that didn’t mean he was wholly undistracted. Bulkhead was spending just a little too much time working the wax in but Primus how could he not, Breakdown just had so much back now that he wasn’t sporting his spare tire and although the metal usually underneath was no more sensitive than the rest it was still so alluring to touch and linger on. Wheeljack promptly ruined the moment, probably for the better.

“Knock knock lover bots. You ready to hit this mine?” Bulkhead tried not to swear, the mech was supposed to meet them at the mine.

“You’re coming too?” Luckily Breakdown didn’t sound too suspicious. A little nervous but he always got that way when groups were involved.

“Yeah well now that we know old bucket head has all his minions on deck Optimus figured it couldn’t hurt. I’m not ruining any plans am I?”

“Three sets of servos can carry more fuel than two. I just didn’t think you stuck around longer than you were needed and you had those new shields up a week ago.”

“Earth’s a nice meeting ground. Jackhammer needed some parts, I needed some new supplies. I’m still working on some new weapons for the team. With those shields everyone needs new guns.”

“Yeah well...blame Bulk. the doc wouldn’t have made the prototype if he hadn’t destroyed the original.”

“Don’t you blame me. I couldn’t let a Con keep a relic.”

“Yeah well now all the Con’s have the almost identical thing so good job.”

“Better than the original even. Personal now so it’s harder to hit. They’ve got their downsides though. You’re disruption generator should easily take’em out. Seems a lot of K.O.’s weapons are like that.”

“It’s called a contingency plan. Doc always worried about his weapons getting into the wrong servos. It’s why he kept them hidden away in the first place. Con’s are greedy.”

“Well if you had convinced the lunatic not to make the things in the first place you wouldn’t have needed the plan.” Wheeljack and Breakdown both gave Bulkhead a look, Breakdown’s disapproving and upset and Wheeljack’s more dismissive and awkward. As an inventor himself he knew the call of making things that didn’t need to be made just for the sake of it and he also knew Bulkhead didn’t need to be bringing that slag up right now. He made sure to smooth things over quickly for his friend.

“Regardless they should be no problem should our friends show up, so are you two ready to hit the road?”

The two other mechs let out a gruff sound of confirmation and got to their peds. Bulkhead still offering his shoulder and servo up despite the cross words. Breakdown took it and let Bulkhead pull him up. Bulkhead’s grip on his servo lingering till the two were out the door and transforming.

* * *

 

At the mine things were quiet so far. Breakdown noticed the change from their usual one that wasn’t even close to being dry but said nothing of it save for the observation but the other thing he couldn’t help but notice was Wheeljack. “You in a paranoid sort’a mood Weeljack or do you always keep that many grenades on ya’?.”

Wheeljack looked at his clip. He’d brought along at least ten stun bombs in case of Soundwave plus the few prototype’s he’d wanted to test out and it did seem suspicious. To be fair though Wheeljack considered himself a suspicious sort of Bot in general. “Made some new creations of my own. Can’t say I’m not hoping we don’t meet someone for me to test ‘em out.” Breakdown nodded curtly but Wheeljack could tell the bot didn’t want to think about it. As angry as Breakdown likely was it was hard for any medic even a Con medic to not sort of get attached to the mechs they risked their lives saving. It made the idea of taking one down confusing. Wheeljack figured as soon as one of the dumb slaggers opened their mouths about the wounded Doc though Breakdown would flip like a switch.

Waiting for the pin to drop was agonising for the two wreckers and it was taking so long that Bulkhead was almost sure the Cons had smelled a trap. Breakdown continued to remain oblivious for a while but Wheeljack just had to keep heading in and out that it couldn’t last forever.

They’d gotten two carts filled with energon when he finally grabbed Bulkhead’s servo to stall him. “Bulkhead what in the pit are we doing here?” Bulkhead’s processor stuck, he wasn’t as good at lying as Jackie was and certainly not with Breakdown staring at him like that.

“Y-you know Jackie...he’s just gotten a little more wired since one of Megatron’s shifters tried taking his place.”

“Sure but he’s waiting for something. Did he need help with a deal and you didn’t think I’d go for that?”

“No. I told ya we need energon. Maybe not like I said but….Ratchet got of files from Knock Out...one’s a lot more interesting than some salve. He asked Jackie to help him run some tests on the more suspect ones. That’s all.”

Breakdown didn’t look like he was buying it. “You’re a real bad liar Bulk, so I’m gonna give you one more chance-”

Suddenly there was a huge blast, the two looked to the exit of the room and saw flashes of distant light and ever increasing shouts. Jackie rushed in, sword in one servo and a grenade in the other. He was wearing his battle mask but Breakdown could tell underneath he was sporting the biggest smile. “We caught the big one boys, weapon up I think I riled him.” In the distance Breakdown could here Megatron screaming. They’d both been set up for something. He looked to Bulk who didn’t seem as excited.

“Are you serious? Megatron?” Wheeljack nodded as he made his way over to the north wall of the room.

“Yup, we better use our head start wisely.” Breakdown knew what this was but he needed to hear it from Bulkhead himself.

“Bulkhead….what did you do?” Bulkhead gave him a hard honest stare and grabbed for Breakdown’s servo. Breakdown thought to pull away but didn’t.

“You know what this is…..we don’t got time.” Rushing the wall and dragging Breakdown with him Bulkhead gave the rock one good hard swing and it crumbled with ease in a perfect pattern. Breakdown didn’t have time to be shocked as Bulkhead pulled him along through the long winding tunnels but he couldn’t believe this….they’d put in so much thought. Wreckers….only did hits like this for other dead Wreckers. “Stay close to me Breaky!”

The dark didn’t stop any of the mechs in their chase, all four of them built for the sort of environment so there was no room for anything less than a frantic run. Something told Breakdown that the others hadn’t been expecting Megatron himself and to be fair Breakdown would have safely said that their leader would never put in any effort for a mech like Knock Out. They must have tricked Dreadwing into the plan as well. Tired of both of them and thinking them starving, wounded, and desperate this would have been the perfect opportunity to get rid of them once and for all.

There was the muffled thunder of an explosion somewhere to the right of them. “Jackie. We need to meet him at the pass!” Breakdown didn’t fuss and followed Bulkhead left then right then right again; deeper and deeper into the mine.”

“How much time did you spend rigging this place!?” Bulkhead turned back, a timid but wild smile on his face now too.

“Enough to know old Megs ain’t getting outta this mine in one piece.” That smile was infectious and Breakdown felt excitement and satisfaction burn through him as his spark continued to pound in his audials, as his engine strained to go as fast as it once had, as his fans kicked on and off to cool his blistering frame, and as a few tears welled in the corners of his optics. Knock Out might not make it but they were gonna make his death mean something!

Ped’s pounding hard enough to kick up enough dust to fog up the tunnels Bulkhead had to backtrack to send his wrecking ball through another wall. Swinging Breakdown around to his right the two stalled for a moment as Megatron stopped in his tracks right before them, more than stunned himself.

Bulkhead didn’t waste his chance, rushing the bigger mech he slammed his ball into Megatron’s chest pinning the Con to the wall, pinning his fusion cannon with his other servo. Megatron tried to pull himself free and grab at Bulkhead’s neck to grapple him but was stunned by an uppercut and a quick punch to the middle. He let out a beastly snarl as he thrust forward hoping his upper body strength would overcome the two bruisers but working together they were able to shove him back, the grounding spikes in the bottom of their peds giving them more than enough resistance.

As soon as he heard the telltale “vrrm” of his old nurse’s destabilizer activate he knew there was no point fighting any longer. He’d fallen for their trap but this didn’t mean they had won. He had to bide his time. “So what will you gentlemen do with me now? Take me back to Knock Out I presume? This doesn’t seem like the sort of thing Optimus would have approved.”

“What Optimus doesn’t know won’t hurt him, ain’t that right Breakdown? Sorry he’s not the one you probably wanted..” Wheeljack idly tossed one of his grenades, Breakdown couldn’t help but flinch as Megatron screamed in his audial and shook from the electric shock. “But I think he’ll do. Let him go so I can secure him but keep your disrupter on for me.”

Breakdown dialed up the intensity of the disrupter waves till Megatron’s growl turned almost shrill and Bulkhead had to take a few steps away. Wheeljack tossed two dark blue canisters that failed spectacularly and sent a sticky goo all over the bigger mech. The goo slowly filling Megatron’s joints and expanding into a stiff foam, locking the mech in place. Struggling through his daze Megatron flopped around like a dying bird, trying to aim his cannon at any of the three Wreckers. Bulkhead took one good swing and the thing caved in and fell to pieces. Breakdown stood and vented to calm his spark, keeping his disrupter waves going despite Megatron being well enough trapped, he knew better. “I can’t believe you guys tried to pull something so stupid. What do you expect to do?”

Bulkhead gave the Warlord a good hard kick in the side.“Whatever it is you want. He’s the real slagger that made the Doc suffer so how do you think K.O. would show his appreciation?”Megatron’s optics flashed in surprise for a moment. Breakdown’s face pulled into a snarl,the slagger hadn’t even known what the other three had done to Knock Out. Probably still didn’t care either. He certainly wasn’t afraid yet and Breakdown swore he was one step away from sporting a smile.

Instead his optics turned soft, his voice concerned. “Did my officers go too far? I told Soundwave I wanted him alive so I could shove his pesky little aft in the trash compactor like the trash he is, Starscream surely wanted him back alive to continue their plans so that leaves….Airachnid. She…. never listens, has no respect. I’m not surprised.”

Breakdown grit his denta as the images from the security footage flashed in his mind. He transformed his servos to his hammers. He felt Megatron flinch. He still wasn’t afraid but he knew he wasn’t dealing with Optimus, he was dealing with Wreckers and Wreckers also had a penchant for not being great listeners.“They all helped, but I know you’re to blame. I’m not the idiot you think I am.”

“No you’re not. You’re not the spineless heap of slag I thought you were either!” Megatron’s satisfied chuckle echoed in the hall, “We can discuss that later. Tell me Breakdown how is the good Doctor?” He was smiling, Breakdown knew it, he always did this! He wouldn’t have been smiling if the Doctor was here. Knock Out….his rage was so infectious….his field like a spell that could control any mech. If he’d been here Megatron would probably be in pieces and there’d be energon on each of their servos.

“PUT IT ON MUTE!” Swinging up Breakdown’s hammer came down hard enough to cleave off Megatron’s already wounded arm. He wished Bulkhead hadn’t busted the fusion cannon on it, it would have made such a good gift…..he could probably fix it…..but maybe the Doc would like their old Lord’s helm better. The scream the warlord let out was a satisfying start at least. He could play that for the Doc over and over again while he was healing. It’d make him smile.

“Nice swing!” Wheeljack bumped Breakdown with a cocked hip and held out his sword for the taking. “What say we open this sore old bastard like a tin can and pack him tight. I got more than plenty to put on a real show. This hole will be burning for years to come.”

Breakdown felt a true spark of fear race through Megatron’s field at that. He lurched again and tried to speak through gritted denta. “THINK WISELY BREAKDOWN! Whatever they did- No matter how bad! I can save him! Conduit can save him. You know that! He refused to answer Starscream but he showed up for me.”

Breakdown had transformed one of his servos and had his grip on Wheeljack’s blade but he stalled at that. Conduit was a powerful medic. A mech who could even bring the deceased back to life. If he pretended to go with him, if he let Megatron go free….even if he was lying and killed him later as long as he got word to the other healer Conduit would heal Knock Out. No matter what his Lord’s orders…. if he even just brought Knock Out back to them. Breakdown didn’t know what to do, what to think. Knock Out was a hard mech, a ruthless coward, and a bitter survivor. He’d do anything to keep going. Suffer through anything. Suffer….suffer….suffer. Breakdown didn’t want to make Knock Out suffer anymore. Knock Out had always known better, always made the hard decisions, had always kept them alive. It was Breakdown’s turn to decide now and Breakdown knew Knock Out would want him to tear the glitch apart. He could always go threaten Starscream later.

“Bribes ain’t going to help you this time.” Grip tightening around the sword Breakdown buried it in Megatron’s tank and yanked up, the sword catching in the mech’s thick spark casing and saving the mech for the moment. Megatron roared as energon splattered against Breakdown’s plating and slowly oozed down the furrow of the wound, his shouting getting more and more pained as Breakdown dug his digits in and started yanking off plating.

“I’LL SNUFF YOU FOR THIS!” Knowing he was in real danger now it wasn’t a surprise Megatron put up more of a fight, his old gladiatorial sensibilities kicking in. What was a surprise was that his flexes and lurches would be effectual in any sense. The foam started to crack and fall away around his joints and before the three others knew it Megatron was back up and swinging.

Sending Wheeljack and Bulkhead down opposite hallways with an impressive kick each Megatron grabbed Breakdown by his throat and pinned him to the wall. He could feel Breakdown struggling beneath him, his heavy ped trying desperately to find purchase to swipe him, but he didn’t have the room. The old scout’s disruption waves were making his circuits and digits twitch but not strongly enough for Megatron not to fight back and keep his control. Looking down at the pool of energon that was cascading down his middle Megatron vented a tired sigh. “That was a very good show I must admit. You’ve impressed me Breakdown…..so despite your blunder I am willing to give you one last chance. Kill these two and return to my side and I will fix your precious Doctor and you may continue on as we have.” Breakdown leveled his disrupter till he could see Megatron’s plates shaking, the Con held firm. “What is it? Don’t trust me? What other choice do you have? Either you die here or you die but get to hope. Isn’t that much better? It’s what the Doctor would want. Don’t you want to help him?”

The idea was still so tempting, anything to save the Doctor anything to help Knock Out survive had always been his goal. That wasn’t his life anymore now, Knock Out had wanted him to live for himself, do what he thought he should do! So as much as he cared for the Doctor he knew he couldn’t let Megatron go, couldn’t go back, couldn’t help.

Turning his disrupter up as high as it would go Breakdown slammed his head into Megatron’s, sending the bigger mech stumbling back. “You’re being unreasonable! If you want to fight I will honor you with a swift death!” Breakdown’s spark told him to rush in, told him to fight, to protect his team or die trying but surrounded by everything pushing him to be brash Breakdown pushed back. This cave was trapped to the Well and back and Megs wasn’t prepared for any of it. Picking up a rock he launched it square at Megatron’s middle then ran like hell. Luckily Megatron was as stupid a fighter as he was and gave chase.

“Those witless fools will abandon you! I hope they abandon you! I hope you’re stinking corpse lies here forever and rusts into this disgusting earth you and the Doctor were so fond of! When I find him though I doubt he will react as stupidly as you!” Breakdown continued to run despite the other mech’s threats, Megatron had to be down to half a tank and still dropping so it was only a matter of time, only a matter of time before he got wise as well. Suddenly his optics caught something in the short distance. The floor had been marked. Breakdown could only guess what sort of trap was down there but he was willing to risk it.

Megatron’s ped caught his side before he could land the hit but as he rolled, then rolled back over Megatron did all the work for him. The ex-gladiator happily gave Breakdown’s chest a few new dents now that he was down, Breakdown managed to dodge enough blows that when Megatron picked him up and slammed him against the ground to daze him the whole floor of the cave gave way and sent them plummeting down.

Through two more layers of thin rock Breakdown landed in a deep pool. The fluid flooding his engines too thick to be solvent and too soothing to be acid. The feeling of his systems going cold and dark was familiar, it brought up images of a soft comforting voice and small thin servos in his own. Breakdown knew what this was. So did Megatron. Somewhere above him he could hear Megatron fighting, trying to transform. Breakdown lurched upward and grabbed the mech around his middle dragging him down. Megatron aimed a punch at his head and though it connected it didn’t connect well, the resistance and the effects of the goo too high. Breakdown was smarter, kept his punch short and tore into Megatron’s already split open middle. He could feel the Warlords T-cog grind against his arm desperately. Desperate to do anything. To fly, to fight, ANYTHING! Breakdown made sure Megatron fell into stasis with him.

They were still in the cave when Bulkhead’s voice finally brought him back online. His partner smacking at his back to get rid of all the fluid as Wheeljack stood proud and cocky above him. He took the other mechs servo up despite Bulkhead trying to keep him down. His vision swam and he stumbled but Bulkhead caught him.

“Leave it to Knock Out to find out you can condense the gas they use in stasis pods. With the look on old bucket head’s face he must’ve known how slagged he was! Brings a tear to my optic.” Unclipping another grenade from his belt he handed it over to Breakdown. “You want to just finish the job or should we risk going through with our vision?” Primus Wheeljack sounded so happy about it. He’d forgotten how much rage the bot had hidden inside him. It had scared him back when he was young and spineless but now it just seemed so familiar. Breakdown felt Bulkhead’s field turn cold and closed off. Breakdown turned to him.

“You okay Bulk?”

“I’m fine. It’s your call and this slagger deserves whatever he gets.” Breakdown looked at Megatron’s horrified face. It made his spark grow thorny. He held his face in his servo’s and waited for his processor to unscramble.

“As much as I want him to suffer...as much as I wanna lead all those glitches here to blow their sorry sparks back to the Well…..end the war….live in peace…- We can bargain with Conduit if we can keep him held up here. If I can just talk to Conduit….he’s not like Dreadwing…..he’s insane and probably a bigger danger than even Megs...but….” Breakdown pressed his palms to the corners of his optics, trying to stem the flow of coolant that was already streaming down his hot face. “I-don’t-” Breakdown hated the way his voice cracked and glitched he couldn’t believe how weak he still was after all the years. “I thought I could make decisions like him but I can’t! I don’t know what to do! I don’t-” Breakdown heaved in large gusts of air, choking on all the dust around till he felt the rough grains mingled with his oral lubricant. “I just-I don’t-I”

Bulkhead’s grip around his waist and Wheeljack’s firm touch on his shoulder pulled him back from the dark feelings slowly consuming him. Wheeljack was still sporting a smile. “Let’s make this slagger sweat for a bit. You two head back to Optimus and get him up to speed, I’ll make sure that no one gets in or out of this Pit till you know what you want.” Breakdown returned Wheeljack’s grip, the best thing he could do in his state. Wheeljack just chuckled darkly. “What are you two waiting for? Get lost. I wanna drain my oil tank on his corpse. It’s needed changing for months now.” The other two could only laugh with the mech before making their way out of the mine.

* * *

 

Back home Breakdown and Bulkhead suffered through the ordeal of explaining what they had done. Optimus wasn’t happy but he was proud of Breakdown for not finishing Megatron off. He was the only one feeling that way. Everyone else was mostly in shock, not much to say but they all finally agreed that they would wait. Wait to see what happened to Knock Out. Primus Breakdown hated waiting.

By night Breakdown was back to his grieving but now his nerves taking up most of it. Raf had left his laptop there so Bitshift could give them the news of the shields going down whenever it came….for whichever reason….but Breakdown couldn’t handle being in the same room as the thing. Couldn’t handle hearing that Knock Out had died even with the back-up plan. He spent his time outside alone for most of the night but after a good few hours of recharge Bulkhead finally found him.

“Computers still quiet.” Breakdown didn’t answer. Bulkhead assumed he was in his comms with Dreadwing so he sat and pulled the mech close. He was surprised when Breakdown responded so quickly.

“I can’t believe you did all that for him. I thought that was for murdered Wreckers only.” Breakdown felt Bulkhead shrug.

“Not many Wreckers left so….now it’s just a….family thing. Human thing. Whether I like it, Whether Knock Out likes it, he’s part of our family just like you so we’ll help you take care of him the best we can.” Breakdown’s whole frame shuddered as he dug his digits wherever they could fit into Bulkhead’s plating. Breakdown’s warm lips pressing hotly against his own. Bulkhead held Breakdown’s face gingerly as he kissed his partner back, till Breakdown was hot and panting hard. Bulkhead rested their helms together when Breakdown pulled back to speak, his spark fluxing so hard he swore it might explode.

Breakdown’s voice shivered with a sigh, “I think I might love you again Bulk.” Bulkhead tried not to hurt Breakdown despite his reflexes tightening his grip,desperately wanting to hold Breakdown closer.

“I promise to keep earning it this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having so much fun with this plot thread. it's super fun and lets me explore ideas that I really wanted too.


End file.
